Time Traveling Remless Part 2
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: More battles, more mystery, what is the Dark Moon Circus planning this time? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Hard Case To Crack Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** A Hard Case To Crack Part 1**

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** "A strange sensation you say?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

** "Yes," Anne said to Sir Orpheus. "an **_**extremely**_** strange sensation."**

** "Like I have stated to you before, Courageous Maiden," Sir Orpheus said to Anne. "I **_**cannot**_** help you solve mysteries."**

** "Oh, right." Anne sighed.**

** Back in the real world in the boys' bedroom, Tom was lying in the bottom bunk in the set between the bottom bunks where Flip &amp; Henry were sleeping on either side of him, when he had begun to have a dream.**

** Within his dream, Tom saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl about his height with short hair in an ankle length gown with sleeves that looked like a tank top's straps.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

**Tom then awoke and climbed the ladder to the top bunk where Alan slept that night.**

**Tom began shaking Alan, ****"Alan, Alan! Wake up, Alan!" Tom hissed.**

**Alan sighed serenely, ****"**_**Sarani**_** go-**_**bu**_**, **_**shite kudasai**_**, ****f****ive more minutes, please." he groaned.**

**"You and your Japanese, Alan," Tom shouted irritably. ****"this is an emergency!"**

**Henry sat up in the bottom bunk to Tom's right hand side, ****"What's the emergency, Tom?" he asked groggily.**

**"I had a dream just now, Henry," Tom said. ****"about a princess who is my height and she wants me to find a periwinkle crystal for her, and I don't know who she is or what in the heck this dream means!"**

**"Tom, it was nothing more than a dream," Henry yawned, laying back down.****"go back to sleep."**

**Tom went back to the bed that he slept in that night.**

**Back in the girls' bedroom, Anne continued to dream.**

**"Who are you, Sir Orpheus? And where do you come from?" Anne asked.**

**Sir Orpheus looked up at Anne, there was a look of seriousness upon his face.**

**"You shall soon see in time, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

**"Oh man am I in a jam!" Anne exclaimed.**

**Anne awoke with disappointment.**

**The window in the boys' bedroom was open and a warm breeze blew in.**

**"Five more minutes, please, Amy," Alan sighed in his sleep. ****"just five more minutes."**

**Alan awoke Flip &amp; Scooter with his sleep talking.**

**"Oh no," ****Flip**** groaned. ****"not again!"**

**"Alan woke me up too, Flip." Scooter complained, yawning.**

**"One more hug, Amy," Alan begged in his sleep. ****"please! Just one more."**

**"Amy?" Scooter asked.**

**"Alan must have a thing for that dame!" Flip guessed.**

**Anne quickly came into the boys' bedroom.**

**"No Flip, Buddy doesn't have a crush on Amy," Anne said.****"far from it!"**

**"What do you mean?" Flip &amp; Scooter asked Anne, whispering in unison.**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** "I will tell you in the morning, you guys, now, try to go back to sleep." Anne said sternly.**

** Flip &amp; Scooter looked at one another, "Okay, Anne." they sighed in unison.**

** The next morning after breakfast while Nancy was painting a bowl of fruit when Alan came into the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the bowl.**

** "Hey now, Alan Chan," Nancy scolded sharply. "you put that orange back! I'm painting the bowl of fruit and I **_**need**_** that orange!"**

** Alan put the orange in his hand back into the fruit bowl.**

** "Okay!" Alan exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, Lita entered the Chan residence.**


	2. A Hard Case To Crack Part 2

** A Hard Case To Crack Part 2**

** "Alan," Lita said. "Anne, Amara, and I are waiting on you for training."**

** "Okay, Lita, I'm on my way." Alan said.**

** "Training," Nancy asked Lita. "what training?"**

** Alan was on his way out the door.**

** "I will tell you about it later." Alan said to Nancy.**

** Alan then &amp; there raced outside to join Amara and the others for his warrior training.**

** "Okay." Nancy sighed.**

** Outside in the backyard, Alan saw Sailor Mariner practicing with Sailor Uranus while he watched as Lita transformed and became Sailor Jupiter.**

** "No," Alan shouted out at Sailor Uranus. "don't hurt her!"**

** Sailor Mariner dodged Sailor Uranus's attack.**

** "Now, Alan, it is your turn," Sailor Jupiter said. "time for you to transform!"**

** Alan held his microphone high in the air.**

** "Titania Knight Power!" Alan shouted.**

** It was a long few hours training, Anne &amp; Alan were sitting on the swings when Henry came outside.**

** "Anne, Alan, Amara, and Lita," Henry called. "supper time!"**

** "Groovy," Alan exclaimed. "I am starving!"**

** "Me too," Anne agreed. "just what did you make for supper, Henry?"**

** Henry just chuckled, "We are having chicken and shrimp stir fry with rice." he answered Alan &amp; Anne.**

** While eating his supper, Tom looked at Anne and rememered his dream from the previous night.**

** Within his memory, Tom saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl about his height with short hair in an ankle length gown with sleeves that looked like a tank top's straps.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

** Tom came out of his memory with a confused expression on his face.**

_**I wonder**_**, Tom thought. **_**could Anne really be the mysterious girl from my dream last night**_**?**


	3. A Hard Case To Crack Part 3

** A Hard Case To Crack Part 3**

** "Tom," Suzie asked worriedly. "are you okay?"**

** Tom was **_**still**_** lost in thought while looking at Anne.**

_**I wonder**_**, Tom thought once again. **_**could Anne really be the mysterious girl from my dream last night**_**?**

** "Tom," Suzie asked worriedly once again. "are you okay?"**

** Tom was now startled from his thoughts.**

** "What! Oh," Tom said. "I'm fine, Suzie, just fine."**

** At bedtime that night, Suzie was lying in the top bunk to the left of the set of bunk beds by the door where Nancy slept on the top and Mimi slept on the bottom, when she had begun to have a dream.**

** Within her dream, Suzie saw the silhouette of a handsome boy about her height with short hair in a gold suit of armor with a silver cape.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Sharutor**__**ūzu**__** suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." the ****boy**** said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" ****Suzie**** asked the ****boy****.**

**The ****boy**** looked down into ****Suzie****'s brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no **__**Sharutor**__**ūzu suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." he said to h****er**** again.**

** Suzie**** then awoke and climbed the ladder to the ****bottom**** bunk where A****nne**** slept that night.**

** Suzie**** began shaking A****nne****, ****"A****nne****, A****nne****! Wake up, A****nne****!" ****Suzie**** hissed.**

** Anne**** sighed serenely, ****"**_**Sarani**_** go-**_**bu**_**, **_**shite kudasai**_**, ****f****ive more minutes, please." ****s****he groaned.**

**"You and your Japanese, A****nne****," ****Suzie**** shouted irritably. ****"this is an emergency!"**

** Nanc****y sat up in the ****top**** bunk ****where she slept that night****, ****"What's the emergency, ****Suzie****?" ****s****he asked groggily.**

**"I had a dream just now, ****Nancy****," ****Suzie**** said. ****"about a prince who is my height and he wants me to find a ****c****hartreuse crystal for h****im****, and I don't know who he is or what in the heck this dream means!"**

**"****Suzie****, it was nothing more than a dream," ****Nanc****y yawned, laying back down.****"go back to sleep."**

** Suzie**** went back to the bed that he slept in that night.**

** In Anne's dream that night, she met up with Sir Orpheus again.**


	4. Anne's Intuition

**Anne's Intuition**

**Anne could easily tell that Sir Orpheus was a bit on the troubled side of things.**

**"Sir Orpheus," Anne asked. "what's wrong?"**

**The knight looked up at Anne, "The Dark Moon Circus is planning another attack, Courageous Maiden." he answered her.**

**Anne's curiosity was now aroused.**

**"Wait, Sir Orpheus, how do you know about the Dark Moon Circus?" Anne asked curiously.**

**"I know more than I let on, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus answered Anne.**

**"Once again," Anne asked Sir Orpheus. "just who in the world are you?"**

**Sir Orpheus looked at Anne solemnly.**

**"Like I have stated to you before," the knight told Anne now gravely serious. "I cannot help you with solving mysteries."**

**But Anne never gave up.**

**"Please, Sir Orpheus," Anne pleaded. "tell me who you really are."**

**"You'll find out in due time." the knight told Anne gravely serious.**

**Anne then awoke in a cold sweat and she checked the alarm clock.**

**"Oh man," Anne said groggily. "five o'clock in the morning! I have got to get some **_**real**_** shut eye!"**

**Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Zirconia summoned Tigers Eye.**

**"Tigers Eye, we don't have much time," Zirconia said. "we must find that pesky knight!"**

**Tigers Eye tried not to protest.**

**"Be patient, we're looking as hard as we can." Tigers Eye said to Zirconia.**

**"My patience isn't what you need to worry about," Zirconia said to Tigers Eye. "it is Queen Nehellennia who wants Sir Orpheus!"**

**"I understand." Tigers Eye said.**

**Tigers Eye then left on his mission.**

**Back at the Chan residence in 1979, Suzie began having her dream once again.**

**Within her dream, Suzie saw the silhouette of a handsome boy about her height with short hair in a gold suit of armor with a silver cape.**

**"**_**Maboroshi no Sharutorūzu suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." the boy said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Suzie asked the boy.**

**The boy looked down into Suzie's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Sharutorūzu suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." he said to her again.**

**The next morning, Henry came into the girls' bedroom.**


	5. A Fight To The Finish

** A Fight To The Finish**

**"Hey, Suzie," Henry called out. "time to wake up!"**

**Suzie then and there opened her eyes.**

**"What's going on, Henry?" Suzie asked groggily.**

**"Breakfast is ready." Henry answered Suzie.**

**Suzie looked at Henry.**

**"What did you make for breakfast, Henry?" Suzie asked groggily.**

**"Serena made breakfast this morning I'm afraid," Henry said. "she made french toast and burned it."**

**"There goes my appetite." Suzie said to Henry.**

**"Don't worry, Suzie," Henry said kindly. "I will make something for you, how about your favorite smoothie?"**

**"A Strawberry mango smoothie for breakfast? Henry Chan, you're the best!" Suzie exclaimed.**

**Suddenly, Suzie felt something.**

**Henry turned back to Suzie.**

**"What's wrong, Suzie?" Henry asked in a concerned voice.**

**"No time for a smoothie, Henry! Mimi is in deep trouble," Suzie exclaimed. "I know it! I feel it! I fear it!"**

**Suzie then and there put down her still empty smoothie cup on the table.**

**Suzie raced out the door where Anne, Alan, and the others were battling the Dark Moon Circus and its remless.**


	6. A New Sailor Scout Part 1

** A New Sailor Scout Part 1**

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** "I will tell you in the morning, you guys, now, try to go back to sleep." Anne said sternly.**

** Flip &amp; Scooter looked at one another, "Okay, Anne." they sighed in unison.**

** The next morning after breakfast while Nancy was painting a bowl of fruit when Alan came into the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the bowl.**

** "Hey now, Alan Chan," Nancy scolded sharply. "you put that orange back! I'm painting the bowl of fruit and I **_**need**_** that orange!"**

** Alan put the orange in his hand back into the fruit bowl.**

** "Okay!" Alan exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, Lita entered the Chan residence.**

** "Alan," Lita said. "Anne, Amara, and I are waiting on you for training."**

** "Okay, Lita, I'm on my way." Alan said.**

** "Training," Nancy asked Lita. "what training?"**

** Alan was on his way out the door.**

** "I will tell you about it later." Alan said to Nancy.**

** Alan then &amp; there raced outside to join Amara and the others for his warrior training.**

** "Okay." Nancy sighed.**

** Outside in the backyard, Alan saw Sailor Mariner practicing with Sailor Uranus while he watched as Lita transformed and became Sailor Jupiter.**

** "No," Alan shouted out at Sailor Uranus. "don't hurt her!"**

** Sailor Mariner dodged Sailor Uranus's attack.**

** "Now, Alan, it is your turn," Sailor Jupiter said. "time for you to transform!"**

** Alan held his microphone high in the air.**

** "Titania Knight Power!" Alan shouted.**

** It was a long few hours training, Anne &amp; Alan were sitting on the swings when Henry came outside.**

** "Anne, Alan, Amara, and Lita," Henry called. "supper time!"**

** "Groovy," Alan exclaimed. "I am starving!"**

** "Me too," Anne agreed. "just what did you make for supper, Henry?"**

** Henry just chuckled, "We are having chicken and shrimp stir fry with rice." he answered Alan &amp; Anne.**

** While eating his supper, Tom looked at Anne and rememered his dream from the previous night.**

** Within his memory, Tom saw the silhouette of a beautiful girl about his height with short hair in an ankle length gown with sleeves that looked like a tank top's straps.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." the girl said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" Tom asked the girl.**

**The girl looked down into Tom's brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no Periuinkuru suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Periwinkle Crystal, please." she said to him again.**

** Tom came out of his memory with a confused expression on his face.**

_**I wonder**_**, Tom thought. **_**could Anne really be the mysterious girl from my dream last night**_**?**

** "Tom," Suzie asked worriedly. "are you okay?"**

** Tom was **_**still**_** lost in thought while looking at Anne.**

_**I wonder**_**, Tom thought once again. **_**could Anne really be the mysterious girl from my dream last night**_**?**

** "Tom," Suzie asked worriedly once again. "are you okay?"**

** Tom was now startled from his thoughts.**

** "What! Oh," Tom said. "I'm fine, Suzie, just fine."**

** At bedtime that night, Suzie was lying in the top bunk to the left of the set of bunk beds by the door where Nancy slept on the top and Mimi slept on the bottom, when she had begun to have a dream.**

** Within her dream, Suzie saw the silhouette of a handsome boy about her height with short hair in a gold suit of armor with a silver cape.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Sharutor**__**ūzu**__** suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." the ****boy**** said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" ****Suzie**** asked the ****boy****.**

**The ****boy**** looked down into ****Suzie****'s brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no **__**Sharutor**__**ūzu suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." he said to h****er**** again.**

** Suzie**** then awoke and climbed the ladder to the ****bottom**** bunk where A****nne**** slept that night.**

** Suzie**** began shaking A****nne****, ****"A****nne****, A****nne****! Wake up, A****nne****!" ****Suzie**** hissed.**

** Anne**** sighed serenely, ****"**_**Sarani**_** go-**_**bu**_**, **_**shite kudasai**_**, ****f****ive more minutes, please." ****s****he groaned.**

**"You and your Japanese, A****nne****," ****Suzie**** shouted irritably. ****"this is an emergency!"**

** Nanc****y sat up in the ****top**** bunk ****where she slept that night****, ****"What's the emergency, ****Suzie****?" ****s****he asked groggily.**

**"I had a dream just now, ****Nancy****," ****Suzie**** said. ****"about a prince who is my height and he wants me to find a ****c****hartreuse crystal for h****im****, and I don't know who he is or what in the heck this dream means!"**

**"****Suzie****, it was nothing more than a dream," ****Nanc****y yawned, laying back down.****"go back to sleep."**

** Suzie**** went back to the bed that he slept in that night.**

** In Anne's dream that night, she met up with Sir Orpheus again.**

** Anne could **_**easily**_** tell that Sir Orpheus was a bit on the troubled side of things.**

** "Sir Orpheus," Anne asked. "what's wrong?"**

** The knight looked up at Anne, "The Dark Moon Circus is planning another attack, Courageous Maiden." he answered her.**

** Anne's curiosity was now aroused.**

** "Wait, Sir Orpheus, how do you know about the Dark Moon Circus?" Anne asked curiously.**

** "I know more than I let on, Courageous Maiden." Sir Orpheus answered Anne.**

** "Once again," Anne asked Sir Orpheus. "just who in the world are you?"**

** Sir Orpheus looked at Anne solemnly.**

** "Like I have stated to you before," the knight told Anne now gravely serious. "I **_**cannot**_** help you with solving mysteries."**

** But Anne never gave up.**

** "Please, Sir Orpheus," Anne pleaded. "tell me who you really are."**

** "You'll find out in due time." the knight told Anne gravely serious.**

** Anne then awoke in a cold sweat and she checked the alarm clock.**

** "Oh man," Anne said groggily. "five o'clock in the morning! I have got to get some **_**real**_** shut eye!"**

** Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Zirconia summoned Tigers Eye.**

** "Tigers Eye, we don't have much time," Zirconia said. "we must find that pesky knight!"**

** Tigers Eye tried not to protest.**

** "Be patient, we're looking as hard as we can." Tigers Eye said to Zirconia.**

** "My patience isn't what you need to worry about," Zirconia said to Tigers Eye. "it is Queen Nehellennia who wants Sir Orpheus!"**

** "I understand." Tigers Eye said.**

** Tigers Eye then left on his mission.**

** Back at the Chan residence in 1979, Suzie began having her dream once again.**

** Within her dream, Suzie saw the silhouette of a handsome boy about her height with short hair in a gold suit of armor with a silver cape.**

** "**_**Maboroshi no Sharutor**__**ūzu**__** suish**__**ō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." the ****boy**** said.**

**"Who are you? And why do look so sad?" ****Suzie**** asked the ****boy****.**

**The ****boy**** looked down into ****Suzie****'s brown eyes, "**_**Maboroshi no **__**Sharutor**__**ūzu suishō**_**, **_**onegai**_**, Illusionary Chartreuse Crystal, please." he said to h****er**** again.**

** The next morning, Henry came into the girls' bedroom.**

** "Hey, Suzie," Henry called out. "time to wake up!"**

** Suzie then and there opened her eyes.**

** "What's going on, Henry?" Suzie asked groggily.**

** "Breakfast is ready." Henry answered Suzie.**

** Suzie looked at Henry.**

** "What did you make for breakfast, Henry?" Suzie asked groggily.**

** "Serena made breakfast this morning I'm afraid," Henry said. "she made french toast and burned it."**

** "There goes my appetite." Suzie said to Henry.**

** "Don't worry, Suzie," Henry said kindly. "I will make something for you, how about your favorite smoothie?"**

** "A Strawberry mango smoothie for breakfast? Henry Chan, you're the best!" Suzie exclaimed.**

** Suddenly, Suzie felt something.**

** Henry turned back to Suzie.**

** "What's wrong, Suzie?" Henry asked in a concerned voice.**

** "No time for a smoothie, Henry! Mimi is in **_**deep**_** trouble," Suzie exclaimed. "I know it! I feel it! I **_**fear**_** it!"**

** Suzie then and there put down her still empty smoothie cup down.**

** Suzie raced out the door where Anne, Alan, and the others were battling the Dark Moon Circus and its remless.**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** "You had better stand back," Tigers Eye threatened the sailor scouts. "because if you don't..."**

** "You'll do what?" Titania Knight asked Tigers Eye fiercely.**

** "I will take this pretty little pumpkin back with me to the Dark Moon Circus!" Tigers Eye threatened Titania Knight.**

** "Not if I can help it," someone shouted bravely. "Magellan Power!"**


	7. A New Sailor Scout Part 2

** A New Sailor Scout Part 2**

** Sailor Mariner recognized the newcomer right off, "Suzie?" she asked.**

** Tigers Eye just looked at the newcomer, "Now, my remless, take care of those meddlesome do gooders!" he commanded.**

** The remless began to come at Sailor Magellan.**

** "You are mine!" the remless said to Sailor Magellan.**

** Sailor Magellan pulled out her marigold compact and opened it.**

** "Magellan Force of Light!" Sailor Magellan shouted.**

** Sailor Magellan's attack hit its target but it didn't defeat it.**

** "I cannot move!" the remless cried out.**

** Sailor Magellan turned to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

** "You two are up!" Sailor Magellan said to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

** Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon held up their Moon Kaleido Scopes high into the air.**


	8. A New Sailor Scout Part 3

** A New Sailor Scout Part 3**

** "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon shouted in unison, attacking the remless and destroying it.**

** As the remless was being destroyed, Tigers Eye pulled his head out of Mimi's dream mirror.**

** "Rats! No Sir Orpheus! I have got to find that no good knight or my name is mud!" Tigers Eye exclaimed.**

** Tigers Eye retreated back to the Dark Moon Circus.**

** Titania Knight quickly rescued Mimi, though he did feel a bit sleepy as did Sailor Mariner.**

** "Oh! Oh my gosh," Titania Knight yawned sleepily. "I have **_**never**_** felt **_**this**_** sleepy in my entire life!"**

** "Me neither," Sailor Mariner yawned in agreement. "what time is it anyway?"**

** Sailor Magellan checked her wristwatch.**

** "Oh my goodness! It is ten o'clock! It is getting late," Sailor Magellan exclaimed. "and we've got school in the morning!"**

** Mimi looked into the eyes of Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight, "Who are you guys?" she asked them.**

** Suddenly, both Sailor Mariner and Titania Knight dropped to the ground.**

** "Mariner!" Sailor Mini Moon gasped.**

** "Titania!" Zoisite shouted out.**

** Sailor Mercury raced over to Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight.**

** Sailor Uranus saw Sailor Mercury check the pulse on Sailor Mariner then, check the pulse on Titania Knight, "Are they all right?" she asked her blue haired ally.**

** "Yes, they are okay," Sailor Mercury answered Sailor Uranus. "Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight are only asleep."**

** Now, Zoisite was yawning sleepily due to watching Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight lying on the ground fast asleep.**

** "Come to think of it," Zoisite yawned exhaustedly. "forty winks doesn't sound too bad to me either."**


	9. A Difficult Dilemma

**A Difficult Dilemma**

**"Oh now don't you start this too, Zoisite!" Jedite snapped.**

**"That's right," Malachite said to Zoisite. "we have got to try to carry Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight!"**

**Zoisite &amp; Jedite picked up Titania Knight and they placed him upon Sailor Uranus's back while Sailor Jupiter picked up Sailor Mariner.**

**Once back at the Chan residence a few hours later, Charlie came home to find Henry &amp; Stanley playing a game of checkers while Lita &amp; Katsuji were snuggling romantically on the couch.**

**Henry &amp; Stanley were sitting at the coffee table across from each other on the floor.**

**"Now that is sweet." Charlie sighed.**


	10. A Romantic Evening

** A Romantic Evening**

**Katsuji &amp; Lita pulled themselves from each other's grip quickly.**

**"Oh!" they both shouted in unison.**

**"Lita &amp; I hadn't realized that you would be home, Mr. Chan." Katsuji said nervously.**

**"Agreed, Mr. Chan," Lita said. "we didn't know."**

**Suddenly, Officer Jones appeared in the living room's doorway.**

**"Hello, Officer Jones." Henry said.**

**"Greetings, Henry," Officer Jones said. "hi, Stanley."**

**"Hi, Officer Jones!" Stanley exclaimed.**

**Charlie came into the living room from the dining room, "Henry, Stanley?" he asked firmly.**

**"Yes, Pop?" the two oldest Chan boys asked.**

**"You two should go to bed," Charlie advised his two eldest sons firmly. "after all, you both have school tomorrow."**

**"Yes, Pop." the two oldest Chan boys sighed.**

**Henry &amp; Stanley trudged upstairs, both of them feeling exhausted, which was unusual for the eldest twosome.**

**Later on that night in the girls' bedroom, all fourteen girls were awakened by a very loud sound coming through the walls.**

**"Oh my gosh," Suzie asked. "what is that terrible noise?"**

**The noise continued and Nancy spoke up.**

**"It is coming from downstairs in the den." Nancy whispered out of fright.**

**The loud noise continued as the fourteen girls held their ears.**

**Suzie &amp; Nancy crept out of their bedroom to find Henry &amp; Scooter creeping out of their own bedroom.**

**"Did you girls hear that noise, none of us can sleep, not even Alan." Henry said to Suzie &amp; Nancy.**

**"Yes we did, and not even our Sleep talker Annie can sleep either." Suzie said to Henry.**

**Suddenly, the noise continued followed by the voices of Anne &amp; Alan.**

**"**_**Ō**_**," Anne &amp; Alan shout****ed**** out in Chinese. "**_**wǒ de **__**ěrmó**_**!"**

**The loud noise continued.**


	11. The Loud Sound Part 1

** The Loud Sound Part 1**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"You had better stand back," Tigers Eye threatened the sailor scouts. "because if you don't..."**

**"You'll do what?" Titania Knight asked Tigers Eye fiercely.**

**"I will take this pretty little pumpkin back with me to the Dark Moon Circus!" Tigers Eye threatened Titania Knight.**

**"Not if I can help it," someone shouted bravely. "Magellan Power!"**

**Sailor Mariner recognized the newcomer right off, "Suzie?" she asked.**

**Tigers Eye just looked at the newcomer, "Now, my remless, take care of those meddlesome do gooders!" he commanded.**

**The remless began to come at Sailor Magellan.**

**"You are mine!" the remless said to Sailor Magellan.**

**Sailor Magellan pulled out her marigold compact and opened it.**

**"Magellan Force of Light!" Sailor Magellan shouted.**

**Sailor Magellan's attack hit its target but it didn't defeat it.**

**"I cannot move!" the remless cried out.**

**Sailor Magellan turned to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

**"You two are up!" Sailor Magellan said to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

**Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon held up their Moon Kaleido Scopes high into the air.**

**"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon shouted in unison, attacking the remless and destroying it.**

**As the remless was being destroyed, Tiger's Eye pulled his head out of Mimi's dream mirror.**

**"Rats! No Sir Orpheus! I have got to find that no good knight or my name is mud!" Tigers Eye exclaimed.**

**Tigers Eye retreated back to the Dark Moon Circus.**

**Titania Knight quickly rescued Mimi, though he did feel a bit sleepy as did Sailor Mariner.**

**"Oh! Oh my gosh," Titania Knight yawned sleepily. "I have never felt this sleepy in my entire life!"**

**"Me neither," Sailor Mariner yawned in agreement. "what time is it anyway?"**

**Sailor Magellan checked her wristwatch.**

**"Oh my goodness! It is ten o'clock! It is getting late," Sailor Magellan exclaimed. "and we've got school in the morning!"**

**Mimi looked into the eyes of Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight, "Who are you guys?" she asked them.**

**Suddenly, both Sailor Mariner and Titania Knight dropped to the ground.**

**"Mariner!" Sailor Mini Moon gasped.**

**"Titania!" Zoisite shouted out.**

**Sailor Mercury raced over to Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight.**

**Sailor Uranus saw Sailor Mercury check the pulse on Sailor Mariner then, check the pulse on Titania Knight, "Are they all right?" she asked her blue haired ally.**

**"Yes, they are okay," Sailor Mercury answered Sailor Uranus. "Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight are only asleep."**

**Now, Zoisite was yawning sleepily due to watching Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight lying on the ground fast asleep.**

**"Come to think of it," Zoisite yawned exhaustedly. "forty winks doesn't sound too bad to me either."**

**"Oh now don't you start this too, Zoisite!" Jedite snapped.**

**"That's right," Malachite said to Zoisite. "we have got to try to carry Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight!"**

**Zoisite &amp; Jedite picked up Titania Knight placed him upon Sailor Uranus's back while Sailor Jupiter picked up Sailor Mariner.**

**Once back at the Chan residence a few hours later, Charlie came home to find Henry &amp; Stanley playing a game of checkers while Lita &amp; Katsuji were snuggling romantically on the couch.**

**Henry &amp; Stanley were sitting at the coffee table across from each other on the floor.**

**"Now that is sweet." Charlie sighed.**

**Katsuji &amp; Lita pulled themselves from each other's grip quickly.**

**"Oh!" they both shouted in unison.**

**"Lita &amp; I hadn't realized that you would be home, Mr. Chan." Katsuji said nervously.**

**"Agreed, Mr. Chan," Lita said. "we didn't know."**

**Suddenly, Officer Jones appeared in the living room's doorway.**

**"Hello, Officer Jones." Henry said.**

**"Greetings, Henry," Officer Jones said. "hi, Stanley."**

**"Hi, Officer Jones!" Stanley exclaimed.**

**Charlie came into the living room from the dining room, "Henry, Stanley?" he asked firmly.**

**"Yes, Pop?" the two oldest Chan boys asked.**

**"You two should go to bed," Charlie advised his two eldest sons firmly. "after all, you both have school tomorrow."**

**"Yes, Pop." the two oldest Chan boys sighed.**

**Henry &amp; Stanley trudged upstairs, both of them feeling exhausted, which was unusual for the eldest twosome.**

**Later on that night in the girls' bedroom, all fourteen girls were awakened by a very loud sound coming through the walls.**

**"Oh my gosh," Suzie asked. "what is that terrible noise?"**

**The noise continued and Nancy spoke up.**

**"It is coming from downstairs in the den." Nancy whispered out of fright.**

**The loud noise continued as the fourteen girls held their ears.**

**Suzie &amp; Nancy crept out of their bedroom to find Henry &amp; Scooter creeping out of their own bedroom.**

**"Did you girls hear that noise, none of us can sleep, not even Alan." Henry said to Suzie &amp; Nancy.**

**"Yes we did, and not even our sleep talker Annie can sleep either." Suzie said to Henry.**

**Suddenly, the noise continued followed by the voices of Anne &amp; Alan.**

**"****Ō," Anne &amp; Alan shout out in Chinese. "**_**wǒ de **__**ěrmó**_**!"**

**The loud noise continued.**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"What must be done?" Nancy asked Henry &amp; Suzie, her ears still covered.**

**"What did you say, Nancy?" Suzie asked, her hands were still covering her ears too.**

**"What must be done?" Nancy asked Henry &amp; Suzie again, her ears still covered.**

**"What did you say, Nancy?" Henry asked, his hands were still covering his ears too.**

**"What must be done?" Nancy asked Henry &amp; Suzie again, her ears still covered.**

**"Well, I know of one thing that must be done." Scooter shouted over the noise.**

**"What?" Henry, Nancy, and Suzie asked Scooter in unison over the noise.**


	12. The Loud Sound Part 2

** The Loud Sound Part 2**

** "We have got to investigate." Scooter said to his siblings over the loud noise.**

** Suddenly, Mina &amp; Kazuyuki emerged from the bedrooms.**

** "Mina &amp; I are coming with you." Kazuyuki said to Suzie, Henry, Nancy, and Scooter.**

** "Mina," Henry asked. "Kazuyuki?"**

** "Think nothing of it," Mina told the four Chan siblings. "besides, Kazuyuki &amp; I need to get a drink."**

** When the sextet went downstairs, they discovered what the noise was that was coming from the den, it was Masaya and his **_**very**_** loud snoring.**


	13. The Loud Sound Part 3

** The Loud Sound Part 3**

**"Masaya, Masaya," Kazuyuki shouted, tapping his younger brother on the shoulder. "wake up!"**

**Masaya opened his gray eyes, his short blonde hair was messy, "Is it morning yet, Kazuyuki?" he asked quite groggily.**

**Kazuyuki looked annoyed with his 18-year-old brother.**

**"Your snoring is so loud, it's keeping the rest of us awake!" Kazuyuki scolded Masaya sharply.**

**Masaya looked at Kazuyuki now feeling ashamed.**

**"Sorry, but you know I can't help it, Bro." Masaya protested to Kazuyuki.**

**"You had better learn to help it!" Kazuyuki scolded Masaya sharply.**

**"Fine, fine, now let me go back to sleep!" Masaya said to Kazuyuki angrily.**

**About six minutes later back in the boys' bedroom, Alan &amp; Keiichi, the usually deep sleepers and somniloquists of male group awoke.**

**"Oh no," Alan groaned irritably. "not again!"**

**"Sorry, Man," Keiichi said to Alan kindly. "just look on the bright side."**

**Alan looked up at Keiichi, he was trying not to yawn, "What bright side?" he asked.**

**"At least you don't have to live with Masaya." Keiichi said to Alan.**

**Alan sighed with exhaustion, "True, maybe he needs anti-snore strips?" he asked Keiichi honestly, yawning.**

**"They won't work on Masaya." Keiichi told Alan truthfully.**

**"Oh, boy..." Alan sighed with exasperation in his voice.**

**It was a long and sleepless night for both Alan &amp; Keiichi.**


	14. A Midnight Conversation

** A Midnight Conversation**

** Masaya's loud snoring continued.**

** "What should we do, Alan," Keiichi asked with an exhausted sounding yawn. "what should we do?"**

** "I have an idea." Alan said to Keiichi.**

** "What is it, Alan?" Keiichi asked, rubbing his sleepy green eyes.**

** "I am going to contact the girls with my Chan com." Alan answered Keiichi.**

** Over in the girls' bedroom, Mina picked up her scout communicator, "Talk to me." she said.**

** "Mina," Alan said. "this is Alan."**

** "Alan, this is not a good time, Amara, Amy, and Anne are getting more exhausted by the minute," Mina said. "do you have any earplugs?"**

** "I'm afraid we don't have any earplugs." Alan said to Mina. "so sorry about that."**


	15. The Problem At Hand

** The Problem At Hand**

** "Then get cotton balls!" Mina yelled at Alan fiercely.**

** "You know, it's never a good idea to put cotton balls into your ears," Alan said to Mina. "but, I will see what I can find."**

** After he found earmuffs for everyone, Alan and everyone else in the two children's bedrooms fell fast asleep.**

** Within his dream that night after he **_**finally**_** hit the hay, Alan saw a girl's shadow about his height.**

** "Titania Knight," the girl said. "Titania Knight."**

** Alan took a look at the outfit he was wearing.**

** "Yes," Titania Knight asked quietly. "just what do you need my help with?"**


	16. Sir Orpheus's Message Part 1

** Sir Orpheus's Message Part 1**

** Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** "What must be done?" Nancy asked Henry &amp; Suzie, her ears still covered.**

** "What did you say, Nancy?" Suzie asked, her hands were still covering her ears too.**

** "What must be done?" Nancy asked Henry &amp; Suzie again, her ears still covered.**

** "What did you say, Nancy?" Henry asked, his hands were still covering his ears too.**

** "What must be done?" Nancy asked Henry &amp; Suzie again, her ears still covered.**

** "Well, I know of one thing that must be done." Scooter shouted over the noise.**

** "What?" Henry, Nancy, and Suzie asked Scooter in unison over the noise.**

** "We have got to investigate." Scooter said to his siblings over the loud noise.**

** Suddenly, Mina &amp; Kazuyuki emerged from the bedrooms.**

** "Mina &amp; I are coming with you." Kazuyuki said to Suzie, Henry, Nancy, and Scooter.**

** "Mina," Henry asked. "Kazuyuki?"**

** "Think nothing of it," Mina told the four Chan siblings. "besides, Kazuyuki &amp; I need to get a drink."**

** When the sextet went downstairs, they discovered what the noise was that was coming from the den, it was Masaya and his **_**very**_** loud snoring.**

** "Masaya, Masaya," Kazuyuki shouted, tapping his younger brother on the shoulder. "wake up!"**

** Masaya opened his green eyes, his short blonde hair was messy, "Is it morning yet, Kazuyuki?" he asked quite groggily.**

** Kazuyuki looked annoyed with his 18-year-old brother.**

** "Your snoring is so loud, it's keeping the rest of us awake!" Kazuyuki scolded Masaya sharply.**

** Masaya looked at Kazuyuki now feeling ashamed.**

** "Sorry, but you know I can't help it, Bro." Masaya protested to Kazuyuki.**

** "You had better **_**learn**_** to help it!" Kazuyuki scolded Masaya sharply.**

** "Fine, fine, now let me go back to sleep!" Masaya said to Kazuyuki angrily.**

** About six minutes later back in the boys' bedroom, Alan &amp; Keiichi, the usually deep sleepers and somniloquists of male group awoke.**

** "Oh no," Alan groaned irritably. "not again!"**

** "Sorry, Man," Keiichi said to Alan kindly. "just look on the bright side."**

** Alan looked up at Keiichi, he was trying not to yawn, "What bright side?" he asked.**

** "At least you don't have to live with Masaya." Keiichi said to Alan.**

** Alan sighed with exhaustion, "True, maybe he needs anti-snore strips?" he asked Keiichi honestly, yawning.**

** "They won't work on Masaya." Keiichi told Alan truthfully.**

** "Oh, boy..." Alan sighed with exasperation in his voice.**

** It was a long and sleepless night for both Alan &amp; Keiichi.**

** Masaya's loud snoring continued.**

** "What should we do, Alan," Keiichi asked with an exhausted sounding yawn. "what should we do?"**

** "I have an idea." Alan said to Keiichi.**

** "What is it, Alan?" Keiichi asked, rubbing his sleepy green eyes.**

** "I am going to contact the girls with my Chan com." Alan answered Keiichi.**

** Over in the girls' bedroom, Mina picked up her scout communicator, "Talk to me." she said.**

** "Mina," Alan said. "this is Alan."**

** "Alan, this is not a good time, Amara, Amy, and Anne are getting more exhausted by the minute," Mina said. "do you have any earplugs?"**

** "I'm afraid we don't have any earplugs." Alan said to Mina. "so sorry about that."**

** "Then get cotton balls!" Mina yelled at Alan fiercely.**

** "You know, it's never a good idea to put cotton balls into your ears," Alan said to Mina. "but, I will see what I can find."**

** After he found earmuffs for everyone, Alan and everyone else in the two children's bedrooms fell fast asleep.**

** Within his dream that night after he **_**finally**_** hit the hay, Alan saw a girl's shadow about his height.**

** "Titania Knight," the girl said. "Titania Knight."**

** Alan took a look at the outfit he was wearing.**

** "Yes," Titania Knight asked quietly. "just what do you need my help with?"**

** Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

** "Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said.**

** "But, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl.**

** "Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

** "Once more, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl again.**

** "Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

** Back in the girls' bedroom, Anne had begun to have another dream.**

** Within her dream, Anne saw Sir Orpheus.**

** The knight looked at Anne, "Whatever could the matter be, Courageous Maiden?" Sir Orpheus asked.**

** "I need to get a message to Alan." Anne said to Sir Orpheus.**

** "What sort of message?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

** Anne wrote the message down and handed the handwritten message to Sir Orpheus.**


	17. Sir Orpheus's Message Part 2

** Sir Orpheus's Message Part 2**

** "An **_**extremely**_** urgent message," Anne explained to Sir Orpheus. "do you think you could be quick in the delivery?"**

** Sir Orpheus looked at Anne hopefully.**

** "Fast I can do." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

** Sir Orpheus tucked the message away and then teleported to Alan's dream.**

** Back in his dream, he saw a girl's shadow about his height.**

** "Titania Knight," the girl said. "Titania Knight."**

** Alan took a look at the outfit he was wearing.**

** "Yes," Titania Knight asked quietly. "just what do you need my help with?"**

** "Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said.**

** "But, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl.**

** "Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

** "Once more, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl again.**

** "Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

** Suddenly, Sir Orpheus appeared within Alan's dream, "Are you Alan Chan?" he asked.**


	18. Sir Orpheus's Message Part 3

** Sir Orpheus's Message Part 3**

** "Yes, that's me." Alan answered Sir Orpheus.**

** The angelic knight simply handed the message off to Alan, "Then, this message is for you." he said.**

** Alan took the message from the right hand of Sir Orpheus.**

** Sir Orpheus heard Alan gasping in shock.**

** "This is not good!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "What's the matter, my prince?" Sir Orpheus asked Alan.**

** "I will read it to you," Alan said to the angel. "and did you just say, 'my prince' when you spoke to me just now?"**

** "No I didn't." the angel lied to Alan.**

** Alan cleared his throat and began to read the message from Anne.**

** Alan: **_**Dear Alan**_**,**

_**I have a bad feeling that Tom is in danger**_**.**

_**The Dark Moon Circus will be after Tom**_**.**

_**We must protect Tom from the Dark Moon Circus**_**.**

_**Love you always**_**,**

_**Anne**_**.**


	19. Confusion For Alan

** Confusion For Alan**

** Now Alan was feeling a bit confused.**

** "What's the matter?" Sir Orpheus asked Alan, this time, he didn't call Alan "My Prince".**

** "This message is confusing me." Alan said to Sir Orpheus.**

** "I'll leave you to your thoughts," Sir Orpheus said to Alan. "I'm going back to my courageous maiden's dream."**

** Alan was feeling a bit confused again.**

** "Your courageous maiden's dream," Alan asked Sir Orpheus. "are you talking about Suzie?"**

** A few moments later, Alan awoke in a cold sweat.**

_**Oh man**_**, Alan thought. **_**I need to wash my face**_**.**


	20. A Problem On Alan's Hands

** A Problem On Alan's Hands**

**When Alan came out of the upstairs bathroom, he bumped into Suzie who was in her nightgown.**

**"Are you done in there, Alan?" Suzie asked.**

**Alan made way for Suzie.**

**"Yes, Suzie," Alan said. "I'm done in there, I just needed to wash my face."**

**"Good," Suzie said to Alan. "because I need to use the toilet."**

**Suzie then went into the bathroom to do her business.**

**"Oh," Alan sighed worriedly. "who is that knight who had visited me in my dream?"**

**Alan heard the toilet flushing, then saw Suzie emerge from the bathroom.**

**"What's the matter?" Suzie asked Alan curiously.**

**"What," Alan asked, yawning. "oh, nothing, Suzie, nothing at all."**

**"Wow, are you jaded," Suzie laughed at Alan. "in that case, I will sing to you."**


	21. The Next Attack Part 1

**The Next Attack Part 1**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said.**

**"But, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl.**

**"Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

**"Once more, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl again.**

**"Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

**Back in the girls' bedroom, Anne had begun to have another dream.**

**Within her dream, Anne saw Sir Orpheus.**

**The knight looked at Anne, "Whatever could the matter be, Courageous Maiden?" Sir Orpheus asked.**

**"I need to get a message to Alan." Anne said to Sir Orpheus.**

**"What sort of message?" Sir Orpheus asked Anne.**

**Anne wrote the message down and handed the handwritten message to Sir Orpheus.**

**"An extremely urgent message," Anne explained to Sir Orpheus. "do you think you could be quick in the delivery?"**

**Sir Orpheus looked at Anne hopefully.**

**"Fast I can do." Sir Orpheus said to Anne.**

**Sir Orpheus tucked the message away and then teleported to Alan's dream.**

**Back in his dream, he saw a girl's shadow about his height.**

**"Titania Knight," the girl said. "Titania Knight."**

**Alan took a look at the outfit he was wearing.**

**"Yes," Titania Knight asked quietly. "just what do you need my help with?"**

**"Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said.**

**"But, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl.**

**"Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

**"Once more, where do I find it, and who are you?" Titania Knight asked the silhouette of the girl again.**

**"Please find the Imperium Marigold Crystal, Titania Knight." the shadowy figure said again.**

**Suddenly, Sir Orpheus appeared within Alan's dream, "Are you Alan Chan?" he asked.**

**"Yes, that's me." Alan answered Sir Orpheus.**

**The angelic knight simply handed the message off to Alan, "Then, this message is for you." he said.**

**Alan took the message from the right hand of Sir Orpheus.**

**Sir Orpheus heard Alan gasping in shock.**

**"This is not good!" Alan exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter, my prince?" Sir Orpheus asked Alan.**

**"I will read it to you," Alan said to the angel. "and did you just say, 'my prince' when you spoke to me just now?"**

**"No I didn't." the angel lied to Alan.**

**Alan cleared his throat and began to read the message from Anne.**

**Alan: **_**Dear Alan**_**,**

_**I have a bad feeling that Tom is in danger**_**.**

_**The Dark Moon Circus will be after Tom**_**.**

_**We must protect Tom from the Dark Moon Circus**_**.**

_**Love you always**_**,**

_**Anne**_**.**

**Now Alan was feeling a bit confused.**

**"What's the matter?" Sir Orpheus asked Alan, this time, he didn't call Alan "My Prince".**

**"This message is confusing me." Alan said to Sir Orpheus.**

**"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Sir Orpheus said to Alan. "I'm going back to my courageous maiden's dream."**

**Alan was feeling a bit confused again.**

**"Your courageous maiden's dream," Alan asked Sir Orpheus. "are you talking about Suzie?"**

**A few moments later, Alan awoke in a cold sweat.**

**Oh man, Alan thought. I need to wash my face.**

**When Alan came out of the upstairs bathroom, he bumped into Suzie who was in her nightgown.**

**"Are you done in there, Alan?" Suzie asked.**

**Alan made way for Suzie.**

**"Yes, Suzie," Alan said. "I'm done in there, I just needed to wash my face."**

**"Good," Suzie said to Alan. "because I need to use the toilet."**

**Suzie then went into the bathroom to do her business.**

**"Oh," Alan sighed worriedly. "who is that knight who had visited me in my dream?"**

**Alan heard the toilet flushing, then saw Suzie emerge from the bathroom.**

**"What's the matter?" Suzie asked Alan curiously.**

**"What," Alan asked, yawning. "oh, nothing, Suzie, nothing at all."**

**"Wow, are you jaded," Suzie laughed at Alan. "in that case, I will sing to you."**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"You are right, Suzie," Alan yawned. "I am jaded!"**

**Suzie cleared her throat and began to sing to Alan.**

**Suzie: **_**Lullaby and good night**_**;**

_**With pink roses bedight**_**;**

_**With lilies **__**o**_**'**_**er spread**_**;**

_**Is my baby's sweet head**_**;**

_**Lay you down now and rest**_**;**

_**May your slumber be blessed**_**;**

_**Lay you down now and rest**_**;**

_**May your slumber be blessed**_**.**

**Rini came out of the girls' bedroom because she had to get a drink of water.**

**"What's going on out here, Suzie?" Rini asked.**

**"Rini," Suzie asked. "will you please go get Henry?"**

**Rini was a bit cranky, "Why me?" she asked Suzie.**

**"Because, Henry is the only one strong enough to carry Alan," Suzie explained to Rini. "now, will you please go and get him?"**

**Rini just sighed, "Okay." she said, hanging her head.**

**Rini went into the boys' bedroom, being careful not to arouse either Katsuji or Tom who were both extremely light sleepers.**


	22. The Next Attack Part 2

** The Next Attack Part 2**

** "Henry," Rini whispered, tapping the eldest Chan boy upon the shoulder. "Henry."**

** Henry opened his eyes, "What is it, Kid?" he asked Rini groggily.**

** "Alan needs to be carried," Rini said to Henry seriously. "and you are the only one who can carry him."**

** "Okay," Henry sighed irritably. "I'll be out there in a minute."**

** A few minutes later, Rini came out with Henry by her side.**

** "So," Rini asked Suzie. "how is Alan?"**

** Alan then stirred and began to open his eyes.**

** "Alan is waking up," Suzie exclaimed. "quick, Henry, it is your turn to sing him a lullaby!"**

** Henry groaned, "Sometimes I wish our brother could sleep more normally." he said irritably.**

** Suzie glared at her eldest brother, "Henry!" she scolded.**

** "I just worry about him, that's all." Henry protested to Suzie.**

** "So, sing to him!" Suzie said to Henry sharply.**

** "All right, but my voice isn't as soothing as yours!" Henry said to Suzie.**

** Only Alan knew that both Anne &amp; Suzie could sing like their birth mother.**

** "Well, at least **_**your**_** singing voice beats Stanley's singing voice hands down," Suzie said to Henry kindly. "he can **_**barely**_** carry a tune in a bucket!"**


	23. The Next Attack Part 3

** The Next Attack Part 3**

** Henry cleared his throat and began to sing to Alan.**

** Henry: **_**Monday**_**'**_**s child is fair of face**_**;**

_**Tuesday**_**'**_**s child is full of grace**_**;**

_**Wednesday**_**'**_**s child is full of woe**_**;**

_**Thursday**_**'**_**s child has far to go;**_

_**Friday**_**'**_**s child is loving and giving**_**;**

_**Saturday**_**'**_**s child works hard for a living**_**;**

_**The child that is born on the Sabbath day**_**;**

_**Is bonny**_**;**

_**And blithe**_**;**

_**And good**_**;**

_**And gay**_**.**

** Alan calmed down again and yawned, "**_**Xièxiè nǐ**_**, **_**G**__**ēgē**_**.****" he said to Henry in Chinese, sighing serenely.**

** "**_**Hu**__**āny**__**íng nǐ**_**, **_**Alan**_**." Henry said back kindly in Chinese.**

** Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehellenia saw Alan being carried to his bed upon Henry's able back.**

** "So! The Royal Twins of Mercury &amp; Uranus live on," Queen Nehellenia exclaimed angrily. "Oh! I should have taken care of them **_**permanently**_** during the Silver Millennium!"**


	24. A Flashback For Suzie

** A Flashback For Suzie**

**The next day at Golden Brook High School, Suzie couldn't even concentrate on her schoolwork.**

**Suzie began to have a memory, that was the reason as to why she was having a difficult time concentrating on her schoolwork.**

**Within her memory, Suzie then and there put down her still empty smoothie cup on the table.**

**Suzie raced out the door where Anne, Alan, and the others were battling the Dark Moon Circus and its remless.**

**"You had better stand back," Tigers Eye threatened the sailor scouts. "because if you don't..."**

**"You'll do what?" Titania Knight asked Tigers Eye fiercely.**

**"I will take this pretty little pumpkin back with me to the Dark Moon Circus!" Tiger's Eye threatened Titania Knight.**

**"Not if I can help it," someone shouted bravely. "Magellan Power!"**

**Sailor Mariner recognized the newcomer right off, "Suzie?" she asked.**

**Tigers Eye just looked at the newcomer, "Now, my remless, take care of those meddlesome do gooders!" he commanded.**

**The remless began to come at Sailor Magellan.**

**"You are mine!" the remless said to Sailor Magellan.**

**Sailor Magellan pulled out her marigold compact and opened it.**

**"Magellan Force of Light!" Sailor Magellan shouted.**

**Sailor Magellan's attack hit its target but it didn't defeat it.**

**"I cannot move!" the remless cried out.**

**Sailor Magellan turned to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

**"You two are up!" Sailor Magellan said to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

**Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon held up their Moon Kaleido Scopes high into the air.**

**"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon shouted in unison, attacking the remless and destroying it.**

**As the remless was being destroyed, Tigers Eye pulled his head out of Mimi's dream mirror.**

**"Rats! No Sir Orpheus! I have got to find that no good knight or my name is mud!" Tigers Eye exclaimed.**

**Tigers Eye retreated back to the Dark Moon Circus.**

**Titania Knight quickly rescued Mimi, though he did feel a bit sleepy as did Sailor Mariner.**

**"Oh! Oh my gosh," Titania Knight yawned sleepily. "I have never felt this sleepy in my entire life!"**

**"Me neither," Sailor Mariner yawned in agreement. "what time is it anyway?"**

**Sailor Magellan checked her wristwatch.**

**"Oh my goodness! It is ten o'clock! It is getting late," Sailor Magellan exclaimed. "and we've got school in the morning!"**

**Mimi looked into the eyes of Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight, "Who are you guys?" she asked them.**

**Suddenly, both Sailor Mariner and Titania Knight dropped to the ground.**

**"Mariner!" Sailor Mini Moon gasped.**

**"Titania!" Zoisite shouted out.**

**Sailor Mercury raced over to Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight.**

**Sailor Uranus saw Sailor Mercury check the pulse on Sailor Mariner then, check the pulse on Titania Knight, "Are they all right?" she asked her blue haired ally.**

**"Yes, they are okay," Sailor Mercury answered Sailor Uranus. "Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight are only asleep."**

**Now, Zoisite was yawning sleepily due to watching Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight lying on the ground fast asleep.**

**"Come to think of it," Zoisite yawned exhaustedly. "forty winks doesn't sound too bad to me either."**

**Suzie then came out of her memory to hear Tom screaming out for help.**


	25. The Search Continues

** The Search Continues**

** "Help me!" Suzie heard Tom shout.**

** Since Suzie was in the hall, she could hear Tom's voice calling out from the gym.**

** "Tom is in danger! It **_**must**_** be the Dark Moon Circus," Suzie shouted. "Magellan Power!"**

** Suzie transformed into Sailor Magellan and raced off to the gymnasium.**

** Over in the English classroom, Alan &amp; Anne were paying very close attention.**

** But Alan's Chan com went off.**


	26. Summoned To The Battle Part 1

** Summoned To The Battle Part 1**

**Previously on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"You are right, Suzie," Alan yawned. "I am jaded!"**

**Suzie cleared her throat and began to sing to Alan.**

**Suzie: **_**Lullaby and good night**_**;**

_**With pink roses bedight**_**;**

_**With lilies **__**o**_**'**_**er spread**_**;**

_**Is my baby**_**'**_**s sweet head**_**;**

_**Lay you down now and rest**_**;**

_**May your slumber be blessed**_**;**

_**Lay you down now and rest**_**;**

_**May your slumber be blessed**_**.**

**Rini came out of the girls' bedroom because she had to get a drink of water.**

**"What's going on out here, Suzie?" Rini asked.**

**"Rini," Suzie asked. "will you please go get Henry?"**

**Rini was a bit cranky, "Why me?" she asked Suzie.**

**"Because, Henry is the only one strong enough to carry Alan," Suzie explained to Rini. "now, will you please go and get him?"**

**Rini just sighed, "Okay." she said, hanging her head.**

**Rini went into the boys' bedroom, being careful not to arouse either Katsuji or Tom who were both extremely light sleepers.**

**"Henry," Rini whispered, tapping the eldest Chan boy upon the shoulder. "Henry."**

**Henry opened his eyes, "What is it, Kid?" he asked Rini groggily.**

**"Alan needs to be carried," Rini said to Henry seriously. "and you are the only one who can carry him."**

**"Okay," Henry sighed irritably. "I'll be out there in a minute."**

**A few minutes later, Rini came out with Henry by her side.**

**"So," Rini asked Suzie. "how is Alan?"**

**Alan then stirred and began to open his eyes.**

**"Alan is waking up," Suzie exclaimed. "quick, Henry, it is your turn to sing him a lullaby!"**

**Henry groaned, "Sometimes I wish our brother could sleep more normally." he said irritably.**

**Suzie glared at her eldest brother, "Henry!" she scolded.**

**"I just worry about him, that's all." Henry protested to Suzie.**

**"So, sing to him!" Suzie said to Henry sharply.**

**"All right, but my voice isn't as soothing as yours!" Henry said to Suzie.**

**Only Alan knew that both Anne &amp; Suzie could sing like their birth mother.**

**"Well, at least your singing voice beats Stanley's singing voice hands down," Suzie said to Henry kindly. "he can barely carry a tune in a bucket!"**

**Henry cleared his throat and began to sing to Alan.**

**Henry: **_**Monday**_**'**_**s child is fair of face**_**;**

_**Tuesday**_**'**_**s child is full of grace**_**;**

_**Wednesday**_**'**_**s child is full of woe**_**;**

_**Thursday**_**'**_**s child has far to go**_**;**

_**Friday**_**'**_**s child is loving and giving**_**;**

_**Saturday**_**'**_**s child works hard for a living**_**;**

_**The child that is born on the Sabbath day**_**;**

_**Is bonny**_**;**

_**And blithe**_**;**

_**And good**_**;**

_**And gay**_**.**

**Alan calmed down again and yawned, "Xièxiè nǐ, G****ēgē." he said to Henry in Chinese, sighing serenely.**

**"Huāny****íng nǐ, Alan." Henry said back kindly in Chinese.**

**Back at the Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehellenia saw Alan being carried to his bed upon Henry's able back.**

**"So! The Royal Twins of Mercury &amp; Uranus live on," Queen Nehellenia exclaimed angrily. "Oh! I should have taken care of them permanently during the Silver Millennium!"**

**The next day at Golden Brook High School, Suzie couldn't even concentrate on her schoolwork.**

**Suzie began to have a memory, that was the reason as to why she was having a difficult time concentrating on her schoolwork.**

**Within her memory, Suzie then and there put down her still empty smoothie cup down.**

**Suzie raced out the door where Anne, Alan, and the others were battling the Dark Moon Circus and its remless.**

**"You had better stand back," Tigers Eye threatened the sailor scouts. "because if you don't..."**

**"You'll do what?" Titania Knight asked Tigers Eye fiercely.**

**"I will take this pretty little pumpkin back with me to the Dark Moon Circus!" Tigers Eye threatened Titania Knight.**

**"Not if I can help it," someone shouted bravely. "Magellan Power!"**

**Sailor Mariner recognized the newcomer right off, "Suzie?" she asked.**

**Tigers Eye just looked at the newcomer, "Now, my remless, take care of those meddlesome do gooders!" he commanded.**

**The remless began to come at Sailor Magellan.**

**"You are mine!" the remless said to Sailor Magellan.**

**Sailor Magellan pulled out her marigold compact and opened it.**

**"Magellan Force of Light!" Sailor Magellan shouted.**

**Sailor Magellan's attack hit its target but it didn't defeat it.**

**"I cannot move!" the remless cried out.**

**Sailor Magellan turned to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

**"You two are up!" Sailor Magellan said to Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon.**

**Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon held up their Moon Kaleido Scopes high into the air.**

**"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailors Moon &amp; Mini Moon shouted in unison, attacking the remless and destroying it.**

**As the remless was being destroyed, Tigers Eye pulled his head out of Mimi's dream mirror.**

**"Rats! No Sir Orpheus! I have got to find that no good knight or my name is mud!" Tigers Eye exclaimed.**

**Tigers Eye retreated back to the Dark Moon Circus.**

**Titania Knight quickly rescued Mimi, though he did feel a bit sleepy as did Sailor Mariner.**

**"Oh! Oh my gosh," Titania Knight yawned sleepily. "I have never felt this sleepy in my entire life!"**

**"Me neither," Sailor Mariner yawned in agreement. "what time is it anyway?"**

**Sailor Magellan checked her wristwatch.**

**"Oh my goodness! It is ten o'clock! It is getting late," Sailor Magellan exclaimed. "and we've got school in the morning!"**

**Mimi looked into the eyes of Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight, "Who are you guys?" she asked them.**

**Suddenly, both Sailor Mariner and Titania Knight dropped to the ground.**

**"Mariner!" Sailor Mini Moon gasped.**

**"Titania!" Zoisite shouted out.**

**Sailor Mercury raced over to Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight.**

**Sailor Uranus saw Sailor Mercury check the pulse on Sailor Mariner then, check the pulse on Titania Knight, "Are they all right?" she asked her blue haired ally.**

**"Yes, they are okay," Sailor Mercury answered Sailor Uranus. "Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight are only asleep."**

**Now, Zoisite was yawning sleepily due to watching Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight lying on the ground fast asleep.**

**"Come to think of it," Zoisite yawned exhaustedly. "forty winks doesn't sound too bad to me either."**

**Suzie then came out of her memory to hear Tom screaming out for help.**

**"Help me!" Suzie heard Tom shout.**

**Since Suzie was in the hall, she could hear Tom's voice calling out from the gym.**

**"Tom is in danger! It must be the Dark Moon Circus," Suzie shouted. "Magellan Power!"**

**Suzie transformed into Sailor Magellan and raced off to the gymnasium.**

**Over in the English classroom, Alan &amp; Anne were paying very close attention.**

**But Alan's Chan com went off.**

**Now on Sailor Moon and Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:**

**"Mr. Chan, would you please turn your bracelet off?" the English teacher asked Alan firmly.**

**"But, this is a call, Miss Thomas," Alan said in protest. "and I must be taking it."**

**Miss Thomas shot Alan a kind look.**

**"Okay, Mr. Chan," Miss Thomas said to Alan. "but you must take your call outside."**

**Alan went out into the hallway with his Chan com still on his wrist.**

**"Talk to me, Sailor Magellan." Alan said over his Chan com.**

**"Alan, I need you and Anne at the gym," Sailor Magellan requested. "right away."**

**Alan felt uncertain, "What's the matter, Sailor Magellan?" he asked.**

**"Tom is in danger, Alan." Sailor Magellan explained.**

**"Don't tell me, let me guess," Alan said to Sailor Magellan. "it's the Dark Moon Circus, am I right?"**

**"You are most correct, Alan." Sailor Magellan answered.**


	27. Summoned To The Battle Part 2

** Summoned To The Battle Part 2**

** A few moments later, Alan came back into the English classroom.**

** "What's the matter, Alan?" Anne asked.**

** "Sailor Magellan needs us, Annie," Alan answered seriously. "Tom is in **_**very real**_** danger!"**

** "Okay, Alan," Anne said urgently. "I'm on my way!"**

** Alan &amp; Anne turned to their English teacher.**

** "Miss Thomas," Alan asked. "may Anne &amp; I please be excused?"**

** Miss Thomas turned to the Chan twins.**

** "Yes, you both may be excused," Miss Thomas said fairly to Alan &amp; Anne. "but be back in time to collect your English homework assignment."**

** "We will, Miss Thomas," Anne called, leaving the classroom with Alan by her side. "we promise!"**

** Alan &amp; Anne raced off to the gym.**

** "Well, Annie, we had better transform," Alan said. "Titania Knight Power!"**

** Alan transformed into Titania Knight.**

** "Agreed," Anne said. "Mariner Power!"**

** Anne transformed into Sailor Mariner.**

** Titania Knight &amp; Sailor Mariner continued to run to the gym.**

** When Sailor Mariner &amp; Titania Knight made it to thr gym, they were clutching the stiches in their sides.**

** "Titania Knight, Sailor Mariner," Sailor Magellan said. "boy am I glad you two are here!"**

** "I'm glad too." Titania Knight said to Sailor Magellan.**

** "Me too, I **_**needed**_** some action," Sailor Mariner agreed. "all of that verb conjugating in Miss Thomas's English class was putting me to sleep!"**

** Parapara pulled her head out of Tom's dream mirror, "Darn it! No Sir Orpheus! Now my dear remless... come forth and attack!" she ordered.**

** Titania Knight noticed that Tom was beginning a **_**terrifying**_** transformation.**

** "Uh-oh," Titania Knight shouted. "wham, bam, we're in a jam!"**

** "How can you tell?" Sailor Magellan asked Titania Knight.**

** Tom completed his transformation and became Parapara's remless.**


	28. Summoned To The Battle Part 3

** Summoned To The Battle Part 3**

** "Magellan, Titania," Sailor Mariner shouted. "look!"**

** Tom **_**easily**_** burst free from his bindings now that he was a remless.**

** "My name is Zuòmèng, Remless of the Dark Moon Circus! And I have you right where I want you!" Tom now Zuòmèng said to Sailors Magellan &amp; Mariner and Titania Knight.**

** Titania Knight looked terror-stricken, he **_**never**_** faced an enemy like this before.**

** Sailor Magellan saw Sailor Mariner using her Chan com.**

** "I am going to contact the others," Sailor Mariner answered Sailor Magellan seriously. "we **_**need**_** help!"**

** Back at the Chan residence that day, Keiichi was down for the count and everyone around him was trying to wake the deeply sleeping young man.**

** Masaya tried to wake his younger brother by putting his sardine &amp; pickle sandwich in front of Keiichi's face.**

** "Oh, Keiichi," Masaya said. "it is lunchtime."**

** The others could smell Masaya's sardine &amp; pickle sandwich.**

** "Oh gross," Mina shouted at Masaya. "put that away!"**

** Suddenly, Amy's communicator went off.**

** "Hello?" Amy asked.**

** "Amy, this is Sailor Mariner," Sailor Mariner said. "we have some **_**very bad**_** remless trouble over here at Golden Brook High!"**

** "Remless trouble," Amy said to Sailor Mariner. "say no more! We'll be right there!"**

** Amy signed off of her communicator.**

** Keiichi coughed and sighed in his sleep.**

** "Oh my," Kazuyuki asked. "just **_**how**_** are we going to arouse Keiichi?"**

** "I've got an idea!" Amara exclaimed.**

** "You do, Amara? What is it?" Kazuyuki asked curiously.**

** Amara started shaking Keiichi's shoulders.**

** Keiichi opened his eyes.**

** "Oh my! What's," Keiichi asked groggily. "what's going on?"**


	29. Awaken Sleeping Prince! Suzie's Distress

** Awaken Sleeping Prince! Suzie's Distress**

** "We have to go to the high school that Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom attend, Keiichi," Lita answered seriously. "apparently, they have a **_**very bad**_** remless situation on their hands!"**

** Keiichi rubbed his green eyes and put his green ponytail holder back into his golden blonde hair.**

** Back at Golden Brook High School, Zuòmèng was about to attack Sailor Magellan.**

** When all of a sudden, Titania Knight jumped into the line of fire.**

** "No," Titania Knight shouted. "Magellan!"**

** "Buddy!" Sailor Mariner shouted.**

** "**_**Wǎn**_**'**_**ān**_**, **_**hǎo m**__**èng**_**!" Zuòmèng said to Titania Knight, casting his curse.**

** "**_**Jiù kàn nǐ xiànzài**_**, **_**Lièbào Yòu zǎi**_**... **_**wǎn**_**'**_**ān**_**.****" Titania Knight said to Sailor Mariner.**

** "**_**Bù**_**! **_**Titania Knight**_**!" Sailor Mariner exclaimed.**

** Titania Knight quickly fell asleep as Tuxedo Mask and the others arrived on the scene.**

** "What has happened?" Tuxedo Mask asked.**

** Sailor Moon looked at the sleeping Titania Knight.**

** "Oh no," Sailor Moon shouted. "not again!"**

** Sailor Magellan faced Zuòmèng, "Tom, how could you? This is **_**not**_** you!" she yelled angrily.**

** Zuòmèng looked at Sailor Magellan, "There is no Tom! There is only Zuòmèng!" he yelled at her just as angrily.**

** Titania Knight yawned in his serene siesta, "Look deep inside your heart... and remember." he sighed.**

** "Titania Knight is right, Tom," Sailor Mariner said urgently. "you really **_**should**_** look deep inside your heart... and remember."**


	30. Tom Healed! Zuòmèng Destroyed

** Tom Healed! Zuòmèng Destroyed**

** Titania Knight was still locked in dreamland, everyone around him could hear his soft sighing.**

** Zuòmèng recalled the Silver Millennium upon the day of his christening.**

** Within Zuòmèng's memory, the newborn Prince Theseus of Neptune was being held in the arms of Prince Zeus Jr. of Jupiter as his younger sister, Princess Lita who was to be turning 5-years-old that December, and their 7-year-old stepsister, Princess Michelle stood on either side of him.**

** "Here they come," Queen Selkie called. "the Royal Family of Uranus &amp; Mercury!"**

** "It would be so nice to see Amy &amp; Amara again!" Princess Michelle exclaimed.**

** Prince Zeus Jr. handed off Theseus to Princess Lita who hugged her baby half brother.**

** Zuòmèng came out of his memory, "You have uncovered my missing heart, thank you, Sailor Jupiter." he said.**

** "Anytime, Zuòmèng," Sailor Jupiter said. "oops! I mean **_**Tom**_**!"**

** Zuòmèng magically reverted back to Tom but Parapara **_**was not**_** too happy about that.**

** "No! I was so sure of this one," Parapara shouted. "you haven't heard the **_**last**_** of me!"**

** Parapara tried to disappear back to the Dark Moon Circus, but she was stopped by the awakening of a new Planetary Knight.**

** As the new knight healed his wounds, Titania Knight **_**finally**_** opened his eyes.**


End file.
